Don't mess with Mama
by Emily-at-random
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, And Amu has to cope with three children all alone. The neighbors are running fireworks all night long and Amu finally loses it. Heehee Funny story, please read! Amuto.


**Emmalee-san: This is a funny story, I'm not sure if it's true Or not but I heard it from my mumie and decided to make a shugo chara adaption of it ^^**

**Ikuto: This better be funny, you're wasting precious time.**

**Amu: pffft**

**Emmalee-san: Exactly. On with the story.**

_Happy New year! _Fireworks crackled and fizzed about painting the dark sky with a parade of dazzling colors. Shouts from neighbors wishing everyone a well year ahead, the rosy glow of lights from the window cast upon the smooth blankets of snow. _pfft happy new year alright _were the aggravated thoughts of Tsukiyomi Amu. She was holding a wailing four month old on her hip while trying to talk on the phone. "The flight is delayed? For how long" she frustratedly talked into the receiver. "Only until the storm dies down." Rumbled the deep voice of her husband in reply. "I'll be home tomorrow." Amu sighed running her fingers through her bubblegum pink hair, her gold eyes showed disappointment. "it won't be long my little strawberry, I'll be back before you know it" the rosette could practically see his smirk on the other end of the line, even if he was in Hokkaido she knew him well enough to tell his facial expressions even over the phone. "Mmm okay, I miss you." She replied. "I miss you too" came his loving voice before he hung up the phone. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was now a famous violinist and had taken a one month tour around Japan, he had been back for Christmas naturally everyone wants to spend Christmas with the ones they love, but he had to return the next day and his tour wouldn't end till New Years. Amu had been excited he was coming as had their three children who were now cranky because their papa wouldn't be home tonight And they couldn't sleep, the neighbors next door wouldn't stop with the fireworks. "Akira, what do you want?" Amu looked down at the slightly chubby five year old girl pulling on the end of her mama's shirt. Akira had violet colored hair which was a mix of both her parents hair colors. She had wide gold eyes like her mother's which were filled with urgency. Her favorite thing to do lately was tattle on her twin brother Ren, which was probably what she was just about to do. "Mama, Ren's climbing tha shelf again" she screeched loudly, Amu dashed out of the room with the baby on her hip and scooped the mischievous boy off the shelf, Ren gave her an unregretful look. He was much like his father with his midnight blue eyes and trademark Tsukiyomi smirk, he had purple hair like his twin and was a little boy filled with mischief. "I told you not to do that" Amu scolded and he simply looked sheepishly at the floor. "But mama I can't sleep, I wanted to read a book." He pointed a one of his favorite children's books at the very top shelf. Sighing she handed him the book, Amu couldn't blame him, the racket the next door neighbors were making was unbearable it was a wonder anyone could sleep at all. _This has got to stop _Hitching baby Lillie higher on her hip and bundling themselves up she opened the front door and was met with a blast of icy wind. Trudging through the drifts with the baby in tow. Rapidly knocking on the door it opened to reveal a party goer. "Can I help you miss?" his eyes lit up when he saw Amu, he was probably half drunk. "Yes" the pinkette gave him a glare. "Could you stop shooting the fireworks, it's late and my kids can't sleep." He seemed to notice Lillie for the first time, his smile relapsed into a frown. "Oh, yeah sure whatever" he closed the door in her face. Rolling her eyes she went back home and waited twenty minutes. They still hadn't stopped. Akira and Ren were bouncing off the walls at this point. Finally it reached three in the morning, Akira was screaming at Ren, Lillie was crying nonstop and Ren was... Breaking stuff. Amu could feel her patience fading away. Throwing open the window she screamed "SHUT UP!". Still it continued. Her sanity was waning thin. Sending the twins to bed and putting Lillie in her crib she found a lighter and some dirty diapers. (I betcha can guess what happens next) Amu snapped. Lighting the diapers on fire she chucked them one by one into the backyard of those annoying neighbors. She heard their shouts but didnt stop firing them until she had none left. finally Everything was silent and Amu thought nothing of it that is until the next morning when the police showed up. It was confirmed that there was indeed a disturbance and she was let go with a warning. Ikuto came home greeted by tired kids and an exhausted wife. Amu said nothing about the incident but all that day she kept finding gift baskets left on her doorstep by everyone in the neighborhood. "What happened while I was gone?" Ikuto looked puzzled from Amu to the overflowing doorstep. "Ehehe nothing." the rosette giggled and once again everyone was peaceful. Just a normal day in the Tsukiyomi household._  
_

**Amu: :}**

**Emmalee-san: FUAHAHA**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops***

**Amu: Buahaha**

**Emmalee-san: that's it, XDXD Jana~**


End file.
